


Ordinal Kayn's Trip to Walma

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Outer Space, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Ordinal Kayn thinks his GPS fucked him when it completely misdirects him, but little doesnhe know something is about to fuck him way harder





	Ordinal Kayn's Trip to Walma

Kayn was… well he wouldn’t use the word  _ lost _ , an Ordinal of the empire would never get lost! On an unrelated he had no idea where he was or how his ships GPS got so broken. The Walma Supergalactic Store was right here huh? According to his GPS he was standing in the flower section, but considering there was nothing but dessert and boulders around for miles, he highly doubted that anything even resembling a Walma existed on this planet. 

 

_ Sigh _ , well he supposed he should just get back in his ship then. He tiredly walked back to the cockpit and sat down, hitting a few buttons and turning the key before… 

 

The ship rumbled pitifully and stopped. He tried again, another sad gurgle came from the engine before it stopped again. One more try, three was lucky after all! It grumbled, it gurgled, the ship vibrated underneath him an- 

 

“ **Are klagging kidding with me it won’t turn over!** Worthless Noxoran craftsmanship!” he yelled, angrily stumbling out of the cockpit and missing the step as he fell face first onto the dusty ground. A muffled scream erupted from Kayn’s mouth before he pried himself up and began dusting his clothes off; black clothes really did not suit a dirt covered planet like this. Is nothing easy for him? 

 

However, Kayn’s self-loathing thoughts were interrupted as the ground began rumbling behind him, getting stronger and stronger with each second. He turned around with a  groan, what was it now? Pirates? Raiders? Walma employees? Please? 

 

Alas, what Kayn turned around to see was not the crew of the Morningstar or a disgruntled minimum wage employee, but a massive, tentacled monster with four long crab like legs and a the maw of a kraken, and it was at least twenty-five times his size. It was safe to say that every drop of color had left the Ordinal’s face in a matter of seconds as he looked up at the beast which was rapidly approaching him. For once, he was frozen in fear. His ship wasn’t starting, he didn’t pack any weapons except for a measly dagger, and  _ Gods _ , he really hated those lanky, spidery legs. Before he could even make a feeble run for it, the beast was standing before him, breathing heavily as it looked over its presumed prey. Well, this was the end huh? Rather sad and unbecoming for an Ordinal, let alone himself. 

 

One of its tentacles suddenly shot down and wrapped around his ankle, holding him in front of what he could only assume was its face. He struggled and writhed around in an attempt to break himself free, but more tentacles made their way on his body twining up his limbs like vines and restraining him. 

 

‘ _ Just eat me already cut it with the suspense _ ’ he thought, before feeling one tentacle brush against his crotch. He wouldn’t think anything of it, just a freudian slip on the part of the monster as it tried devour him, but it didn’t leave, rubbing him like it was trying to feel the outline of his dick through his pants. Suddenly, one of the clawed feet lifted up and impaled the excess fabric of his pants hanging right under his aforementioned manhood, ripping his pants completely off in one fell swoop, leaving him in some flimsy boxer briefs and his shirt. 

 

His expression quickly shifted, it was still one of fear certainly, but this time of a very different variety. He looked down with wide eyes as the tentacle continued to fondle his length and balls, another previously unnoticed tentacle sliding around to his backside and slipping straight into the waistband of his pants. It prodded around before stopping at his hole, and seemingly found what it was looking for. It tugged them down to his thighs, now fully exposing his lower half. Kayn was humiliated to say the least, not just because he was bared naked, or because this creature had made very clear it’s intention of violating him, but because as his boxers were tugged down his cock sprang out, already half hard. 

 

He tried to pull at the restraints once again, but they barely budged, leaving him to sit here and endure as the tentacle wrapped around his length, slowly and methodically pumping him. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sensation of its smooth, slippery flesh rubbing against him. However nothing was easy for Kayn, and he was quickly reminded of the tentacle that pulled down his underwear, no longer knocking on his backdoor, but full on SWAT-teaming its way into his rectum. 

 

He screamed in pain as it went in hard and fast, the only remorse coming in the fact that it paused once it pushed all the way into him, seeming to secrete some sort of warm goo inside of him. He shuddered at the feeling, shooting a glare at the nonexistent eyes of the beast as he desperately tried to control his breathing. Even if this thing wasn’t cognisant enough to know he wasn’t consenting, he didn’t want to give it any satisfaction with his reactions. 

 

That all went out the window however as it started moving, sliding in and out slowly, wiggling inside of him, pressing right up against his prostate as whatever pain there was became far overshadowed by the pleasure. All the while the other tentacle was still dutifully rubbing his cock, which was now leaking pre and fully erect. Kayn couldn’t help but let out the smallest whimper, followed by some soft panting.  _ Gods, what was wrong with him? How was he getting off on this? _ He was a High Ordinal of the Demaxian Empire, he should never be allowing his own animalistic desires to get the best of him. 

 

“ **_Aaaah~_ ** ” a moan suddenly escaped his lips, loud and guttural as he even started spreading his legs somewhat, which he would tell himself was the tentacle restraints’ doing, but it wasn’t. 

 

He couldn't believe himself, he was already so close, almost at his limit, desperately trying to hold back the urge to let himself feel good…  _ Why was he doing that though? _ If he was stuck here anyway he might as well enjoy himself for whatever that was worth. Soon enough the desperation in his mind kicked in as he mentally rolled over for the beast. 

 

With his pride out of the way, in mere seconds came became a complete cock slut- or rather, tentacle slut. Kayn was moaning and whining arching his hips so it would reach his sweet spot easier, even going so far as to cry out for more. His voice echoed for miles down the dusty plain of the planet, his pitiful begs ringing in his ears, reminding how filthy he was… And oddly enough that made his cock twitch under the tentacle, his own pre dribbling down his shaft and onto his aching balls. He wanted to cum so badly,  _ he was so ready to cum _ . 

 

And lo’ and behold, within only a few more seconds Kayn cried out, pulling against the restraints and arching his back as his orgasm swept through him, splattering cum all over the tentacle and his stomach. His whole body shuddered as pleasure pulsed through his body, the tentacle’s thrusting slowing momentarily as the beast seemed to notice his state. It leaned down over him and an eye opened in the back of its mouth, looking over his limp, sweaty form as he tried to catch his breath. He was almost expecting the creature to let him go then, he had finished, that seemed to be the goal, wasn’t it?... Then again that made no sense, why would this thing give a shit about his pleasure, it must have some pleasure of it’s own to gain. At that thought, Kayn finally looked down at the tentacle that resided in his backside, tracing where it originated from, because thinking back on it, he had only seen six tentacles on it, and all of them were either wrapped around his limbs and torso or around his cock. Ah, well that certainly answered it. The ‘tentacle’ resting in his rectum was from a slit on the underside of the beast, and unlike Kayn’s, this cock hadn’t released yet. 

 

Suddenly, the pace picked up again, the thrusts becoming much rougher than they were previously. Every time it slammed into him it sent a shock of pleasure through his body, now sensitive from his previous orgasm. His moans spilled out uninhibited this time, quivering and breathy. He clenched his teeth, it felt so good it made his body ache and twitch; he was overstimulated. However Kayn would get no break now and the monster continued at its relentless pace. The tentacle that used to be on his cock had started alternating between strokes and massaging his balls, sometimes even giving them a painful squeeze, which much to Kayn’s surprise, only made him moan and squirm more. Everything hurt so good, it was completely overwhelming. 

 

The hot breath of the monster cascaded over him, as it seemed to be panting now, clearly getting some pleasure from this. As his mind went hazy he found himself focussing on the bright blue glowing glands around its mouth, the glow seeming to pulse more intensely the faster it thrust into him. Kayn felt his cock, which was now getting sore from the non stop rubbing, throb painfully, the overstimulation getting to him. 

 

However his prayers were answered, and the sudden sensation of hot goo shooting into his colon filled his lower half. To Kayn’s disdain, this feeling was enough to push him over the edge again, letting out a strained cry as he shot another thick load of cum onto himself once more, his chest heaving as the tentacle lazily jerked off his twitching cock, riding out wave after wave of his climax. 

 

Kayn was barely conscious after everything had wound down, just sprawled out in the slimy restraints waiting for the monster to finish what he could only assume was a very long orgasm. It was still releasing into him, and the ooze was disgusting, at least from what he could see leaking out of his hole. Oh, that combined with his black, cumstained shirt was going to be fun to clean up… but at least it couldn’t get any worse, right? Kayn laid his head back, exhausted, allowing his eyes to close for just a moment, and perhaps a moment too long, as after that he passed out, not even waking up as the creature began to push small, oval shaped eggs into him. 

 

Kayn awoke to the sound of murmurs around him and hands groping at his chest. He slowly blinked his eyes open as he adjusted to the blinding sunlight, looking around to see… 

 

“Raiders, hm?” he groaned, immediately standing up and reaching for his pocket to grab his… knife. Where was his pocket? Where were his pants? 

 

The raiders looked over the noble looking man as he patted his bare thigh for a moment. They weren’t sure exactly who he was, or why he wasn’t wearing pants, but they had taken what they could off of him and his ship, and it was time to scram! Kayn usually would have chased them, killed them if only just to save his pride, but he didn’t now, he was honestly just so confused, as memories poured back into his mind from his earlier endeavors. Gods how humiliating. He could feel the cold ooze dripping down his leg, and his cock was practically pink from the friction. He just wanted to go home and try to pretend this whole thing never happened. 

 

With a sigh he turned back to his ship which was… somehow in even worse condition than before, no door, no exhaust port, no wings; klagging scavengers! He would simply have to send out a distress beacon and wait… but he should probably put on some pants first. He attempted to fashion his torn pants in a way that was the least revealing, and sat down in what was left of his ship until help arrived. Thankfully being an Ordinal did have its privileges, one of those being that if you needed help they’d send the first Imperial ship they could find. He specifically requested that no one meet him when he boarded, and he quickly made his way to the ships showers and washed himself of everything he could. He got rid of the dirt, the sweat, the cum, the slime was about 50/50, that stuff is viscous. The shame, however, did not come off so easily, even as he scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed until his skin was raw, he still knew what he did, how easily he gave himself to that disgusting thing, but he was home now, he was safe. Kayn told no one about this once he returned to the main ship, not even the ships doctor; he was confident he didn’t have any foreign diseases or parasites. 

 

And so his little endeavor with the tentacle monster that he met on his way to Walma would remain a secret, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Egg time soon 
> 
> Also just for the sake of advertising I'm still taking writing commissions if you're interested!   
> https://nonspecificcomms.carrd.co/


End file.
